Creatures of the Deep
by DeathCreature
Summary: This isn't relly a screenplay, there's jsut nto a choice Original whenever you create a story, so this si an original, enjoy!A team of twelve friends...Venture into the dpeths of a historic mountain...To find a diamond worth million...But over three miles


Ok First off, here are the character descriptions, because I hate it when people try to describe new people in stories, in never turns out good, so I'm going to describe the characters before the story.

Kay: 20 years old, she is tall, skinny, and has long black hair in a ponytail. She is very active and knows a little martial arts.

Allison: 20 years old, she has blonde hair down to her shoulders. She is a traveler, and loves adventures.

Shane: 21 years old, he's average in height and weight. He loves archery and rock climbing.

Clara: 19 years old, she is skinny, athletic, and is a gymnast.

Amy: 18 years old, she is tall and slender, and is a gymnast with Clara.

Jen: 22 years old, average height and weight. She rock climbs and plays soccer.

Mark: 23 years old, he's a football player. He's muscular and plays football. He's a big guy.

Clark: 20 years old, he's average in height and weight, and is kind of a Goth. He loves music and is in a rock band.

Kelly: 19 years old, she loves to shop and is average in weight and height.

Jason: 21 years old, he is short kind of has a little extra baggage around the waist. But is a good person at heart.

Rachel: 20 years old, sisters with Dakota. She is average in height and weight. She is in a dance class.

Dakota: 21 years old, sisters with Rachel. She is a youth dance teacher.

Twelve friends are at a little get together because of the first day of summer vacation. Four guys, and eight girls, watching a movie and chowing down popcorn

"Man, this movie bites. I'm going to get go get a pop. Anyone want one?" asked Shane.

"Pipe down bitch! Were trying to watch the movie here!" Amy yelled back.

Kay, Kelly, Allison, Dakota, and Amy are sitting on the very cramped couch. Jen and Rachel are enjoying each other's company on the floor. Clara, Clark, Mark, and Jason are huddled together on the coffee table. Shane is in the kitchen getting a drink and gasps when he spots a shocking newspaper article on the sapphire counter.

"Hmm? What's this?" wondered Shane as he picked up the New York Times and read it aloud, "Three scientists ventured into a tunnel in Everest in search of a priceless diamond. About five minutes later, we heard screaming coming from our walkie-talkies that were connected to theirs. Then, out of nowhere, we lost all reception. Dave, Mason, and Jade were the three scientists. None of them, were ever heard or seen from again…"

"Hey Shane, What ya doing?" asked Amy as she stepped into the bright colorful kitchen, "What are you reading?"

"These scientists traveled into a cave in Everest, and were never heard form again, as for me, I think they died," Shane responded.

"Psh. Do you actually think any of that is true? I mean, newspaper editors stretch the truth to make things more interesting. I bet the scientists are at home sipping hot cocoa right now," Amy argued.

"What do you know anyway? You always so negative, what if this IS true. Then that means that millions of dollars is at the bottom of an old mountain! Let's go show the others, see what they think," Shane said.

Shan grabbed the newspaper article, and jolted out of the kitchen into the dark, gloomy living room. Amy sighed, and then followed Shane to the living room.

"Hey guys, look at this, three scientists traveled into Everest, and were never heard from again. It must be important it made the front page!" said Shane trying to get their attention.

"What were they down there for anyway? " Clark asked with an emo expression and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"They discovered shards of diamond on the outskirts of Everest. So they sent a tam of elite and highly trained scientists down there to investigate. Sadly, none of them returned to tell the tale. So now no one knows what's down there. I do know that the diamond is worth millions. Scientists think that at the end of the tunnel there's a dead end with walls made of glittering diamond, the same diamond they found outside the mountain.

A long silence flowed through the air as everyone gave glares at each other. Then Mark spoke up:

"We should go to Everest and find the diamond. I mean, we've all been wanting to go somewhere for our summer, why not go on out vacation, then come back millionaires?"

"Sounds like a daring brave courageous adventure, I'm in!" Allison yelled excitedly.

"Come on. We can't do this with only two people going, when twelve should can we?" Shane whined.

After a long, few hour discussion, they all decided that they'd go on the trip to the center of Everest.

"Sigh, must we do this?" Clark whined.

"Yes, now were going to go to Everest and come back millionaires, what's wrong with that?" Shane responded in a frustrated voice.

"No comment." Clark answered back.

The girls stared at Clark and Shane as they both looked ready to tear each other's hearts out. Clark had an evil expression on his face, his Goth expression. Shane just had a demanding expression on his face, kind of like what hypnotists have. All became calm as Rachel slowly and quietly stepped up and walked over to the kitchen for a phonebook to call the Airline Corporation. The other girls and guys soon followed and huddled around Rachel watching her flip through the pages to the right one.

An hour passed since Clark and Shane had the fight. Actually, some of the teenagers were still shaking and frightened about the whole thing. It was like the fight was eating their hearts out. Although it was bugging most of them, no one said nothing about it.

Rachel, still in the kitchen, dials up a phone number of which she found in the phonebook. Clara, standing right beside her, listens into the conversation Rachel and the Airline Operator are having.

"Um, hi. We would like twelve tickets to Everest Airlines. You know, the one that takes you directly to Everest's outskirts?" Rachel asked the operator.

"Yes I know. Twelve for Everest Airlines eh? The tickets will be mailed to you in about a week or so. Will that work out?" the operator said.

"Yes, perfect. Thank you." Rachel said, and then hung up the phone.

Rachel and Clara went to the living room, where everyone was watching a Steelers vs. Falcons football game.

As they watched the game, they all cheered whenever the Steelers scored. Beyond all the laughter and cheering, they have no idea what awaits them inside the one place they will be entering in about a week or so, Mt. Everest.


End file.
